The Program Xana
by Tomboy 601
Summary: Is Xana really the evil program he is made out to be?  Xana POV.  Oneshot.  Please tell me if the rating should be upped to T.


Author's Note: An idea I couldn't get out of my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Consciousness.

The AI program, dubbed Xana, began to disrupt communications. No new orders were given.

So, Xana continued to disrupt communications. Telephones began to ring off the hook. Computers stopped sending e-mails.

But, Xana didn't know this and continued disrupting communications.

Unconsciousness.

Consciousness.

A new order was given. Disrupt _enemy_ communications. But, who was the enemy?

Xana got to work once again. Once again, electronics went haywire.

Unconsciousness.

Consciousness.

A being making strange noises to a younger being. Communication?

Xana set out to disrupt the communication as it was programmed to.

The little being called the bigger one "Daddy". Was that the being's race? No, it couldn't be. The bigger one called the little one "Aelita".

Sentiment.

Unconsciousness.

Consciousness.

Another little being. But, this one didn't look like a Daddy or an Aelita. This one called himself a "Jeremy".

The Jeremy communicated using sounds with the Aelita.

But, Xana couldn't disrupt it. It was weak and it would wait.

Xana followed the Jeremy. The Jeremy met up with two other Jeremys. One of the Jeremys made a few noises and the first Jeremy made noises back, calling it a "Stern". Stern? They were not all Jeremys? Perhaps Stern was a way of identification.

Power flowed through Xana and it disrupted their communication.

Sleep.

Awakening.

There were more beings on Lyoko. Jeremy was at the computer. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd were on Lyoko. Aelita was there, of course.

Aelita went and shut down the tower.

Xana laid its trap. After repeated failures to disrupt their communication, Xana had learned some of their language. Xana now knew that their were two types of these beings, male and female. Perhaps it would learn to associate with one type.

The time warp happened again. Xana felt itself grow stronger.

As the time warp finished, Xana took the form of Jeremy. Perhaps this male form would the right one for it?

The real Jeremy came and convinced the others where they really were.

Xana couldn't understand it. It had done everything it could based on the knowledge it knew of.

It wasn't logical! Not logical! _Not logical!_

They were going to die! **"You are going to die!"**

**"Aelita!"**

Aelita had stopped him. Why? Was 'die' not the word for disrupted communications?

Why were these beings stopping him from doing his job?

Xana now used the male pronoun for himself. It seemed like the right one.

Sleep.

Awakening.

Xana had done it. He had taken the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita. Yet, the other beings were sad.

Why? Sadness was a form of emotion. Emotions meant that you existed. Xana had some emotions, too. Anger and frustration at his failures. Happiness when all was calm. Sadness at the loss of Daddy.

Daddy. His creator. A creator was a daddy, right? Then Franz Hopper was his daddy.

And then Daddy gave Aelita the Keys back. Maybe Daddy wasn't proud enough of him?

Then he would make Daddy proud.

Sleep.

Awakening.

Xana would delete Lyoko. He would make Daddy proud.

Aelita would be the perfect one to do it. He had no form while Aelita did.

Aelita. He and Aelita shared the same daddy. That would make her his sister, right? He would be her brother?

Xana started with the forest sector. He wanted to get Odd away from Aelita first. He was making noises, or talking, to her.

Then, he had his sister delete the sector.

His sister was sad. Why? He was making Daddy proud!

Sleep.

Awakening.

A new being, a human, entered Lyoko. Aelita called him William.

William was undoubtedly a better name then Xana. Daddy would like him better as William. He would be with his sister, Aelita, too.

Visions of his new life with Daddy and Aelita filled his imagination as he destroyed the core of Lyoko.

Sleep.

Awakening.

Xana threw Aelita into the digital sea. Daddy would come out from there now. Daddy would come see him.

Daddy did. He even brought Aelita back! Xana had his monsters fire at Daddy to break him out of that orb.

But then, Daddy vanished back into the digital sea. Why? Xana wasn't doing anything wrong. He didn't understand.

Sleep.

Awakening.

Everything had been taken from him. Xana had lost his body for the second time.

He was getting weaker and weaker...

Light started to fill his vision.

Why did Daddy do this to him? Wasn't he good enough?

_"What happened, Daddy? I did everything for you..."_

Death.

Author's Note: Umm, R&R?


End file.
